


Scott and Stiles: Beacon Hills Most Wanted

by DarkSagittarius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom!Cora, Dom!Derek, Dom!Isaac, Dom!Jackson, Dom!Scott, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Fanfic, Post Season4, Threesomes, Underage - Freeform, Wolf!Danny - Freeform, Wolf!Mason, characters not in order by season of appearence, dom!Ethan, dom/sub relationships, hot mess tbh, magic!Lydia, sterek, sub!Allison, sub!Danny, sub!Stiles, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSagittarius/pseuds/DarkSagittarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Berserkers are gone, everyone made it back from Mexico fine, but things have changed. Malia and Kira are dating, leaving Scott and Stiles single and they want to mingle but....its Scott and Stiles, they are too awkward most of the time. But everyone is still really good friends and they hang out regularly. Lydia and Parrish are dating and are happy. Melissa and Sheriff are dating which made everyone happy. Braeden left Derek for Marin Morrell for reasons unknown to everyone. She just left town with her and that was the end of it. There is something going on though, Derek is acting weird and Deaton is keeping a secret. And come to think of it, Liam is acting strange too. But who cares. Its summer break for the Beacon Hills pack and they intend to have as much fun as possible, or thats what they think, and the past will come back to bite everyone in the ass. All the while school still sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not So Lovely Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott cant have a normal life, let alone a normal love life. Love triangles form and jealously will bubble over.

"Hey Scotty!!!!" Stiles yells across the parking lot, getting a lot of annoyed glares, but hey, its Stiles, what do you expect. 

"Whats up man" Scott says as he walks up with a happy grin on your face.

"Whats got you so happy?? Watch Kira and Malia make out??" Stiles said with a creepy grin, which gets him punched. Hard. "Wha-, DUDE!!!! That hurt" Stiles complained as he walked to his Jeep nursing his bruised"You had it coming for being an ass" Scott said as he climbed into the creaky Jeep. And they drove to Stiles house for some video games and maybe if his dad was with Melissa, some Coke and Rum. Stiles turns to Scott and asks him a question, but Scott didn't hear. His mind was wandering off. "Huh? What?"

"Dude, I asked whats up with Liam? He acts all weird when we are around him. He stutters and his face gets red. I think he might have a crush on me" Stiles said, not looking away from the road. All he heard was sputtering before Scott's roaring laugh filled up the car. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! You have to be kidding!! Liam has a crush on you!! Stiles thats fucking hilarious!! But sorry to bust your bubble, but you aren't his type. Liam DEFINITELY does NOT have a crush on you!!" Scott's face was a deep red and he was clearly having trouble breathing. 

Stiles looks at him "Thanks man, so what do you think is his problem?" 

Scott begins to think, he doesn't Stiles to know that he is madly in love with his first beta. He loves the way his blue eyes brighten up when their eyes meet. He loves the rush he gets when Liam's eyes glow that bright golden amber when he looks into Scott's red ones. Waiting for his next order. He loves his plump lips, dying to take them with his own and kiss Liam's breath away. And when they are training he can't help but admire his body. Its perfectly sculpted, the beads of sweat roll off his abs and drip off his dirty blonde hair. And whenthey are finished he loves to lay in the grass with him and just talk about what ever comes to their minds. It takes all his self control not to pin his beta down and show him who his Alpha is. Before Scott can blink he notices how tight his pants are, and Stiles does too.

"Wow, Liam has got you all hot and bothered huh Scotty??" Stiles says, trying his hardest not to laugh

"Shut up, at least I'm not head over heels in love with Derek" Scott retorts with a smirk. Stiles looks at him with his mouth wide open. He tries to say something but nothing comes out. He turns his head back to the road and they drive in silence. For three minuets. Then both boys are laughing uncontrollably. "Wow, we are fucked huh, you're in love with your beta, and ME, I'm in love with a Sourwolf. How did we get here?" Stiles says with a chuckle.

"I don't know, but you are right, we are screwed" Scott says with a laugh. They pull up into the driveway and they make their way into the house not expecting the surprise they are about to receive.

When they walk into the house they see four familiar faces. Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and JACKSON?!?!?!?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?" Stiles exclaims. Looking at the smug looks of pleasure on all four faces. And Scott looks like he went into shock because he is standing with his mouth open. "Close your mouth McCall, you don't wanna catch flies" Jackson says with a smirk. "and it looks like you finally got a sense of style Stilinski, you look hot"

"Wha-, how, whe-, di-, um, eee," Stiles stammers.

"Looks like you are still a motor-mouth. How about we go to your bedroom and put that mouth to better use" Jackson says as his eyes flash an electric blue. Stiles just stomps into the kitchen. He needs a drink and Jack is calling his name. Danny and Ethan go sit on the couch and they start watching the Food Network. Danny firmly in Ethans lap happy as can be. Jackson follows Stiles into the kitchen."Hey Scott." Isaac says shyly. Scott grabs his hand and takes him into the hallway. 

"Isaac, where have you been and what in the hell are you doing here?? And what are you doing with Jackson, Ethan, and Danny" Scott asks. His mind is running a million miles a minute. 

"Look, I'll tell you everything later, but first we need to talk. Scott, did you mean everything you said to me before I left??" Isaac asks

"Isaac, what are you talking about" Scott says, looking like he is back in math class."Scott, before I left you told me that everything was gonna be okay and that no matter what happens" Isaac steps closer to Scott. Their chests are touching. "no matter what happens, you'll always be there for me." Then Isaac leans in and kisses Scott full on the lips. He pulls Scott close and pushes him against he wall. Scott reaches up and tangles his hands in Isaacs hair and pushes him against the wall, knocking a picture off the wall. He lets his tongue dominate Isaac's. He hears the smaller beta moan/growl in his mouth. He starts to remember that night.

*Flashback*"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you Isaac" Scott says, comforting the beta. 

"Scott, I loved her" Isaac said against Scott's chest, "but I love you more" he whispers. Scott hears this and he looks at Isaac. Feelings of more that brotherly love flood him. He just acts on his urges. "Isaac" Scott whispers, and when he looks up, Scott pulls him into a kiss. They walk backwards until they hit the bed and fall backwards. Isaac is pinned to the bed and Scott ravishes his mouth. Isaac looks up into Scott's eyes and notices his pupils are blown, the red in his eyes seems to be brighter. He can see the yellow of his eyes in the red of Scott's. He moans when Scott starts to kiss and bite his neck gently. He peppers the beta with kisses. He remembers falling asleep with Isaac in his arms and wakes up to a note saying he is moving to Paris with Chris and that he is sorry.

*End Flashback* Scott is thrown from his thoughts by a growl. He looks to his right and see a very angry Liam looking at him and Isaac and he looks like he is gonna kill

~In the kitchen~

Stiles is rummaging through the cabinets, looking for his fathers Jack Daniels. "Stupid Jackson. Being a ass. A sexy ass, but still" Stiles mumbled under his breath.Stiles is rummaging through the cabinets, looking for his fathers Jack Daniels. "Stupid Jackson. Being a ass. A sexy ass, but still" Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"So you think I'm sexy?" Jackson said with a smirk coming up behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

"Holy Batman!!! Dude!!! What the HELL!!!" Stiles said flailing his limbs around, hoping to catch the blonde in the mouth. "Stiles, we both know you have a massive crush on me, and you might even love me. Like I said, I'm everyones type" Jackson said with a smirk

"You're everyone type of douchebag Jackson, and I don't have a crush on you, I have a burning hatred for you" Stiles said, as he poured him a glass of whiskey. He gulped it down and began to pour himself another glass.

"You don't need this Stiles" Jackson says as he wraps his arms around him. He takes the glass from his hands and spins Stiles around. Blue met Mocha and Stiles couldn't hide the blush and the smile that crept up his face. "See, I knew you liked me" Jackson said and rested his hands on Stiles hips. "I don't like you, its the whiskey" Stiles said, tying to erase his smile, but failing. He lets his head rest against Jacksons chest. He inhales his Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. He smiled as he realized through all the hell and torment Jackson put him through, he did love the blonde douchebag. Then Stiles felt a hand on his chin. He looked into Jackson's clear blue eyes and he felt their lips crash together. His hands fisted Jackson's shirt and he let his body relax and he went deeper into the kiss. He let his hands run through the blonde locks. Stiles felt himself lift off the ground. His legs wrapped around Jackson's waist and he sat on the counter. He felt his tongue fight Jackson's for dominance and he lost, but he wasn't sad. He moaned as the blonde wolf ravished his mouth. He felt Jackson's lips kiss his neck, he felt the drag of his elongated canines scrape his neck. It sent shivers up and down his spine. He could feel both their erections rubbing against each other. Jackson's obviously larger. He hands grabbed Stiles ass and hips while he began to nip and suck on his spotted neck. Stiles gasped when he felt Jackson bite gently on his neck. He let out a low sound that rumbled in his chest and Jackson mimicked him. Then Jackson heard Stiles gasp again, but this time it was different. He pulled back and turned his head. And he saw a very angry looking Derek Hale."What do you want Hale, can't you see we're busy" Jackson said, clearly annoyed. Derek growled and began to come forward. Stiles ran between them.

Derek didn't say anything. He just let out a earth shaking roar. 

~In the living room~

Danny and Ethan are sitting on the couch, making out. Totally ignoring everything around them. Then they hear Scott roar. Then Stiles yelling

"DEREK!!!! JACKSON!!!! OH MY GOSH!! STOPP!!!!!"

Danny runs into the kitchen and literally slams Derek to the ground and Stiles pushes Jackson out the back door. Ethan runs down the hall and throws Liam in the opposite direction and pins him against the wall. 

The next thing they hear are two guns load and two women yell

"HHHEEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Everyone stops and looks. Parrish and the Sheriff are pointing their guns in the kitchen and the hallway. Both looking scared and confused at the same time. Lydia and Melissa both looked pissed. 

"Will someone please explain to me WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" Lydia says, clearly unhappy. 

"All of you! Living room! NOW!!!" Melissa yells. And you hear the scrambling of feet racing into the living room. Not wanting to upset Mama McCall anymore. That wouldn't end well. John (the Sheriff), Lydia, Parrish, and Melissa are standing in front of the TV looking ready to listen and kill at the same time. "Now, explain to me why there are four wolves trying to kill each other in my house, why my whiskey is on the counter AND OPEN, and why my couch was flipped on its back" John says as calmly as possible. They all start talking at once and Lydia yells.

"HEYYYY!!! One. At. A. Time" she says, clearly annoyed "Scott, you're the Alpha here, you start"

"Ok" Scott says "So we come here from school and we find Danny, Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan all here. Waiting. So we talk, and Jackson hits on Stiles" Derek starts to growl when he hears this. And Scott shoot him a look that shuts him up "Anyways, so Jackson was hitting on Stiles so he goes in the kitchen to get a drink........of whiskey.........." both his face and Stiles face are red at this point. "And Jackson follows him. I don't know what happened after that. But I take Isaac in the hallway to talk to him, about why they are here and Danny and Ethan go on the couch to watch TV. So in the hallway me and Isaac talk about some things and i guess we kinda got caught up in the moment and we kissed. I don't know who kissed who but when i look up I see Liam. And he just ran at Isaac. If it wasn't for Ethan, I don't know what would have happened.And thats all, I swear. Sorry about your picture Sheriff." 

Isaac and Liam mumble their apologies under their breath as well. 

Lydia turns to Stiles and asks him the same thing. " What happened in the kitchen"

Stiles just looks down. "It doesn't matter anymore" he says quietly.

"St-" Lydia begins but is interrupted by Jackson

"Well look. It mattered to me and we will talk about this later. But I have to go and unpack our stuff " he says right as he kisses Stiles on the lips, with plenty of tongue, despite the groans from Scott and the Sheriff and a particularly angry growl from Derek.

"I'll Skype you tonight Stiles, and you better answer" Jackson adds with a smirk, knowing the teenager knows exactly what he means. Then Jackson motions for Danny, Ethan, and Isaac to follow him. And Stiles swears he saw Jacksons eyes flash red. As Jackson leaves with his 'pack' Derek slips out the back door, all Stiles can see is him running into the forest. And when he looks back Stiles swears he sees Derek with red eyes. But he is gone before Stiles can utter a word. He turns back into the house and closes the door tosee a sad Scott say goodbye to a sadder Liam. Scott turns and walks straight upstairs into Stiles' bedroom. Stiles looks around at the faces left in the room. All looking for an explanation but he doesn't have one to give. Stiles just turns and walks up the stairs, leaving them to think about what they just witnessed.


	2. Figuring Things Out.......Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath ensues and Stiles might make a mistake.

Chapter 2: Figuring Things Out

~Later That Night~ 

Stiles was at his computer. He told his dad that he wanted to be left alone to start his history report that was due next week. In all reality he had finished it the day it was assigned, but he needed a good excuse not to talk to his father about the events of the evening. He was just staring at the computer screen, thinking about what happened. He started thinking about being in the kitchen. The way Jackson made him feel was something new. Stiles obviously knew he wasn't straight but his feelings for Jackson go deeper. The way his fingers traced his hips. The way he kissed him, gentle yet dominating. The way he held Stiles. The way he smelled. Everything. He thought of Jackson grinding against him. The feeling of Jackson's obviously larger dick against his own. Stiles bit his lip. His hand trailed into his sweatpants. He slowly stroked his throbbing member. He used his thumb to rub the precum over the head. He threw his head back. He let out a soft moan. He was thinking of the tall blonde werewolf, thinking about all the things he could do to him. Especially with his tongue. The way it would travel down his spine and to his- Stiles was cut off from his fantasy with the loud shrill of his Skype. He looks at the blue screen with animosity, which quickly turns into a burst of excitement when he realizes the blonde werewolf of his fantasies is calling him. He presses the green button to answer the call and the first thing he notices is that Jackson just stepped out of the shower. He licks his lips when he notices the water droplets cascading down his abs. 

"Stiles? Why are you on the ground" Jackson asks with a confused look

"Well I wasn't expecting to hear the sound of a donkey getting fucked with a telephone so I kinda freaked out and fell out of my chair" Stiles says as he stands up to fix himself.

"Oh." is the only response the wolf gives before the next comment that floors the spazzy human. "Nice boner Stiles, still hot and bothered by earlier. I can always come over and give you an encore" Jackson smirks. 

And just like he expected Stiles flips out. 

"Umm...I'll have to call you back I uhh-" but he is cut off

"Stiles, strip. NOW" Jackson commands. His eyes glowing the same electric blue that had Stiles under his control the last time. And Stiles obeys. Within seconds he is naked, his dick is rock hard and leaking.

"Go get your lube Stiles" Jackson commands once more. And the human willingly obeys. During this time, Jackson practically rips his sweatpants off. Thank goodness he wasn't wearing underwear. When Stiles returned he moaned when he looked on his computer screen, there Jackson was rock hard and naked. When he saw the precum leaking off the tip he licked his lips. 

"Sit Stiles" Jackson commands, and he sits. "Spread them" and Stiles sits his legs on the desk, giving Jackson a clear view of his hole. He can hear the low growl rumble in Jacksons chest. Without any instructions, Stiles began to push his index finger inside himself. He moaned at the familiar intrusion. His eyes screwed shut and his head flew back. He added a second finger. Then a third. In and out. Over and over until he found the spot that would make him moan. 

"Jackson!!!" He moaned

"Look at me Stiles" Jackson demanded, and he opened his eyes. He saw Jackson's rock hard dick. A continuous stream of precum was leaking from the tip. He watched as Jackson stroked his dick slowly. More and more was coming out as he pumped his dick faster. 

"Hit your sweet spot again Stiles. I know you've done it before. I bet you abuse your prostate every night moaning my name. You imagine me fucking your brains out in your bed. You beg me to knot you over and over again" Stiles can't help but finger himself faster and pump his dick just enough to bring him right to the edge.

"STOP" Jackson growls and Stiles freezes in his tracks. He looks at the werewolf with pleading eyes. Before Stiles can even speak Jackson cut him off. 

"If you wanna cum Stiles, then you better beg for. But don't stop pressing your prostate. Do it gently. And squeeze the base of your dick. Don't stop until I say so" Jackson commands, and Stiles obeys with a whimper. 

"Now beg" He commands

"Jackson please, PLEASE!!! Let me cum" Stiles begs

"Not good enough. Looks like you'll have blue balls tonight" Jackson says, reaching to click the end button

"No Jackson please!!! Please let me cum. I need to cum. I'll do anything. ANYTHING. I'll drop to my knees and suck your soul out of your dick. I'll bounce in your lap until I feel your knot deep inside me. Jackson PLEASE!!! Just let me cum" Stiles begs, feeling like his entire body is about to explode.

"Look at me" the werewolf says and mocha meets blue. "Pump your dick as fast as you can. Don't stop fingering yourself until your balls are empty. And no matter what, keep your eyes on me" Stiles willingly obeys. He begins to abuse his prostate while jacking off like his life depends on it. He watches Jackson jack off. Faster and faster, he tries to keep up. 

"Jackson, please, I'm gonna cum" Stiles moans and his eyes screw shut

"Look at me Stiles" Jackson commands, breathless. And Stiles obeys. He watches as the base of Jacksons dick begins to swell. 

"I know how badly you want this, and soon I'll knot you deep over and over until you're full of my cum"Jackson says, and that's all it took to send Stiles over the edge. His eyes clamp shut and he cums harder than ever. He looks down and sees his chest painted white. And a low growl from Jackson snaps his attention back to the computer screen. See watches as Jackson releases a ocean of cum from his dick. He watches as his knot goes down and his dick lays to the side still ready to erupt once again. 

"Go clean up and get to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow" Jackson says. "I love you Stiles" and with that he ends the Skype call, leaving the human very happy and confused. But he does as he was instructed and gets in bed, wondering what tomorrow has to offer.

*****The next morning******

Stiles woke up in bed oddly happy. Then he remembered the events of last night and a small blush began to creep up on his face. He stripped out of his Batman boxers and ran to the bathroom. He knew his dad was at work, but still you can never be too careful. He plugged his iPod into the dock and clicked play. "You know I'm all about that bass, all about that bass, no treble" he smiled when one of his top 5 catchy songs began to play. He made it through 2 Rihanna and 3 Katy Perry songs before the water ran cold and he had to get out. He pads his way across the cold floor to his bedroom where he finds a note taped to his computer screen. 

It was from Derek. 'Meet me at my house, its important' it said, so Stiles put on some sweats and a red hoodie, grabbed his ipod, hops into his beloved jeep, and drives to the wolf den..

Its a quick drive from his house to loft. He might have gone a couple miles above the speed limit, but the details don’t really matter. He’s here now and he wants to hear what’s Derek finds so urgent. He takes his sweet time getting to the loft, knowing the Alpha upstairs can hear him coming and is probably nervous. He might not show it, but Stiles makes Derek really nervous. He opens the door to find Derek waiting for him, and yes, he is quite nervous. Stiles snickers mentally at the fact, but proceeds to enter the fancy establishment.

“So I’m here Derek, what did you need” Stiles says, bluntly. Derek looks taken aback at the sudden bluntness in Stiles voice, but he answers the question.

“I need you to stay away from Jackson. I don’t like him, and I don’t particularly trust him” Derek says flatly, trying not to show his anger.

Stiles is a little pissed. “Why?!?!? Its the same old Jackson”

“But Stiles yesterday he-” and Stiles cuts him off

“Are you seriously mad about the fact that you caught me and Jackson making out in the kitchen Derek. I can’t even with you. Some days you make me feel like you care about me and that you might have some feelings for me, then sometimes I don’t even feel like I’m apart of the pack.” Stiles says angrily. “If this is what you wanted to talk about, then the discussion is over. Goodbye Derek.” and as Stiles turns to leave Derek grabs his hand

“Its not about that, please Stiles. Please stay. I’m begging you” Derek says, and when Stiles looks into his eyes his heart melts. 

“You get 10 minutes and thats all” he says sternly, well what he thought was sternly.

Derek leads him to the couch in the sitting room.

“Do you want something to drink Stiles?” Derek asks polietly. 

“No thank you. Just tell me what you need to say because I have plans later” Stiles says.

“Ok. Stiles, I’m sorry. I know I’ve treated you like shit and I’m sorry. But I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t apart of the pack. You are more apart of this pack than I am. The others look to you for everything. They adore you more than me. You got Liam to open up and be more apart of the family. You are the brains of everything we do and we wouldn’t survive 30 minutes without you. You’re our everything. You’re my everything.” Derek says in one breath

“Derek I-” Stiles says but is interrupted. 

“I’m not done yet. Stiles, you’re what keeps me sane. You keep me grounded. Everything about you is perfect to me. From the way your hair is naturally messy, to the way you always smell like strawberries, cinnamon, the forest, and pack. I like how you’ve been working out. And the moles, I love all 17 of them. I love the way you make my heart skip a beat when you’re near me and I make yours skip two. Stiles I can say this with every ounce of my heart. I love you. I don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you, but I know it. I love you Stiles Stilinski and nothing in this world can change that. My heart beats for you and only you.” When Derek finishes talking Stiles looks stunned. 

“Derek, I-I-I-I don’t know what to say” Stiles finally says.

“Tell me you don’t love me. Tell me that Jackson has your heart so I know that I need to move on.” Derek says, closing the space between them. “Because I love you Stiles. I love the way your lips shine even when you don’t wear that cherry chapstick. I love the way you smell. I love all six moles on your neck that trail down to your collarbone” Dereks hands are under Stiles’ shirt, touching the heated skin of the boy. When he hears the breathless moan come from Stiles, he keeps going. He pulls Stiles shirt off and licks from his bellybutton to his collarbone and lets his canines drag gently against his skin. Stiles moans louder. Derek leans in and goes for his neck and lick, earning a shiver out of Stiles, but thats not good enough so he begins to suck gently on his neck which makes the younger boy under him moan loudly and Derek smirks against his neck. He goes to Stiles’ ear “Tell me to stop Stiles. Tell me no and that you want me to stop. I can’t hold back any longer. I’m so close to taking you upstairs and doing bad things. Such very bad things Stiles. Tell me you want me to stop. Say it.” Derek whispers as he nips at his ears. His hands are on the throbbing erection in Stiles’ pants. He presses, then rubs, then rubs AND presses, and then rubs again. The younger boy under him is writhing in pleasure. 

“Derek, Derek please. Please don’t stop. I’ll do anything, just PLEASE DON’T STOP!!” Stiles pleads.

“Anything?” Derek says with a smirk as he presses kinda hard against the front of his tight jeans

“GOD YES!!! ANYTHING DEREK DAMMIT!!!! JUST MAKE ME CUM!!!!!!!” Stiles says very loudly. 

So Derek obeys. He grabs Stiles and carries him to the bedroom. He does smack his ass which earns him a few moans from the human. His own dick is throbbing like mad. He can’t wait to get him in the bed. Before he gets to the room he takes off his pants and underwear and leaves them at the front of the door. He smirks when he hears Stiles moan, but the boy has no idea what is in store for him. He kicks the door open and throws Stiles on the bed. He grabs the boy and pulls his pants and underwear off in one swoop. He moans/growls when he sees the trail of precum leading from the tip of the humans dick. He inhales the sweet scent that is Stiles Stilinski. When Derek opens his eyes that he didn’t realize he had closed, his pupils were blown. There was a thin trace of red around the wide black orbs. Stiles let out a small moan/whimper when he saw how out of it the Alpha was. He knew he was in for a wild night. 

Derek steps closer to Stiles and pulls the human towards him. “You said you’d do anything to cum, didn’t you Stiles?” and the human can only nod, since his mouth has decided to stop working. “Good, now get on your knees and start sucking” Derek commanded. Stiles’ eyes went wide, but when he felt the strong hand pushing him toward the throbbing dick in front of him, he opened his mouth and took the tip into his mouth. He moaned when he tasted the salty precum on his lips. This caused Derek to jerk forward, wanting to thrust his dick into the hot and wet mouth. He pushes the human further down on his dick. Stiles buries his face in the pubes of the Alpha and moans when he feels Derek’s dick go down his throat. Derek throws him off and attacks his lips. Stiles quickly loses the fight for dominance and moans into the kiss. He pulls Derek on top of him and wraps his legs around his waist and begins to thrust up into Derek, desperately wanting more friction. He bites his lip when he feels Dereks lips go down to his neck, and moans when he feels teeth nip his collar bone. Then his body freezes when he feels Derek’s breath on his ear. “Tell me what you want Stiles. Tell me how you want me” Derek says, his voice coated with lust.

“Derek, please. Please make me cum” Stiles begged. And Derek smirked. He flipped the boy over on his stomach and Stiles raised his ass instinctively. Derek wasted no time in devouring the sweet hole in front of him. Stiles gripped the sheets and moaned. Loudly. He began to push backwards, trying to get Derek to go deeper. 

“Please Derek, more. I NEED MORE” Stiles moaned. Then Derek stopped, and Stiles whimpered.

“Tell me who you belong to Stiles” Derek commanded.

“Wha-” but before Stiles could say anything else a firm hand was brought down on his ass. His hips jerked forward and he hissed. Then Derek’s hands gripped his hips and pulled him back up in position. 

“You belong to me Stiles Stilinski. And you will say it” Derek growls, slapping his ass repeatedly. “Now say it. Say you belong to me” By now, Stiles is biting the thick blanket hard. His face and ass are red. He’s trying not to moan while Derek slaps his ass. His dick is oozing more precum than ever. He turned his head to speak, but Derek slapped his ass really hard and he couldn’t hold back the moan. Derek smirked when he heard the human moan with utter pleasure. 

Derek leans over Stiles’ back and whispers in his ear,nipping at it gently “Come on Stiles, be a good boy and do what I say. I’ll make you cum harder than you’ve ever came in your life. I’ll make you feel good baby. Better than anyone can make you feel. Not Lydia, not Malia, and definitely NOT Jackson. Come on baby, say it for me” And that was his undoing.

“I belong to you Derek. You are my Alpha. You own every part of me. I’m yours. I’m your filthy little slut to be used and knotted every day until I’m full of your pups. Please Derek, I need you, I need you to make me cum” And thats all Derek needed. 

Derek shoved two fingers knuckle deep in Stiles making him moan and push back on the welcomed intrusion. He began to fuck himself on Derek’s fingers. Then Derek added another. This made Stiles arch his back and moan like a bitch in heat. He couldn’t help it. Derek loved making Stiles look like this. Then he felt something wet on his dick. He looks down and sees Stiles, twisted into a position and deepthroating him. He lets out a moan and fingers him faster and harder. And by the moans and vibrations he feels on his throbbing dick, down the boys throat, Stiles is in heaven. When Derek curls his fingers Stiles arches more and groans. Bingo. Derek begins to hit Stiles prostate with brutal force. Over and over he presses against the magic bundle of nerves inside his lover. He can tell Stiles is close. His breathing is speeding up and, his dick looks like it will explode. Three times. Three more thrusts of Derek’s fingers and Stiles is cumming harder than ever. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he swallows all of Derek. Feeling Stiles swallow his dick to the base and his hole clench around his fingers, is all he needed. Derek cums fast and hard into Stiles’ mouth and the human swallows eagerly. They both collapse when they come down from their orgasms, Derek notices that Stiles is already asleep. So he pulls the boy to him, grabs the cover and pulls it over them, and he drifts off to sleep. Not knowing of the storm approaching

**************Back at the Stilinski House**********************

Jackson is waiting impatiently in Stiles’ room, waiting for the boy to return from his jog. He’s tapping his foot. He has plans to win his heart and if he doesn’t show up then its all for nothing. Then he hears something being thrown at the window. He bolts to the window, hoping its Stiles, but its that Liam kid. 

“What the fuck do you want” Jackson growls, not caring for Derek’s stupid beta. 

“No need to be rude, I’m just here to help” Liam says with a smile

“How about you tell me what you want, or I’ll rip your throat out, with my teeth.” Jackson growls, trying to keep control.

“Geesh, sound like Derek much. But I was gonna let you know that Stiles is with Derek. And from what I smelled, he’s gonna be there all night.” Liam says with a smirk. “Bye, bye blondie” and with that Liam leaves. Jackson growls and calls Danny.

“He-he- Aiden quit it!! Hey Jackson” Danny says, obviously out of breath. 

“Danny, get Aiden’s dick out of your Hawaiian ass, get dressed, and get the others. Derek has started a war” Jackson growls, his claws piercing his own skin.

“Yes sir” Danny says and hangs up. He know he can count on Danny. Now what will he do about Derek. Then it hits him. He smirks and jumps out of the window. He runs to his house and gets in his car. “Looks like you fucked with the wrong one Derek Hale” Jackson says, speeding off.


End file.
